


you shine in the sky

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Poly, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alexander might be a Gryffindor, but he'll cheer for his Slytherin boyfriend at Quidditch matches no matter what.





	you shine in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> WOO i love hogwarts aus and i love gryffindor!alex will all my heart... so here we are. theres background john/herc/laf because i love the poly boys
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander fiddles with the sleeves of his uniform as he sits next to his friend, John. The game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin is about to start, and his boyfriend Aaron is playing for Slytherin. He claps his hands excitedly, although the rest of the Gryffindors that came to the game don't look as intense as he does.

John puts his hand in his shoulder. Hercules, a fellow Gryffindor, is sitting next to Alexander, Gilbert at Hercules' side. Gilbert is a Beuxbatons transfer student; he got sorted into Ravenclaw. "Don't you want me to move?" Alexander asks Hercules after a bit of silence; the game hasn't started yet. "Y'know, to be closer to John?"

Hercules shrugs; he's way taller than Alexander, but he's less threatening than him in all ways possible. "You'll probably get a better look of the game where you are. I know you want to see Aaron's butt."

Alexander pushes him away, a chuckle escaping his lips; "hey, shut up!" Then, he hears Hooch clap her hands, all the players in their respective sides of the field. He licks his lips as he sees his boyfriend, Aaron, his not-exactly-modern broom in his hand. "You can do it, babe!" he yells when they get up and start flying, Aaron keeping himself in place and scanning the ground for the Snitch.

"You can't just cheer for Slytherin," John says, shoving him lightly: he's a Gryffindor too, so Alexander understands his reasoning.

"I will cheer for my boyfriend's team as much as I want, John; fucking watch me."

Gilbert throws his head back and laughs, muttering nonsense in French. He wraps his arm around Hercules and plants him a kiss on the cheek; Hercules laughs and scoots himself closer towards him. "Can we keep it in the common room, guys?"

"We?"

"I participate in your cuddling wheter physically or emotionally, mon chéri." There's a bit of sarcasm at the use of Gilbert's native tongue, but it flies right over the Frenchman's head.

"Learn to pronounce it before trying to endear me, mon petit chou." Alexander hates when Gilbert calls either of his boyfriends literally 'my little cabbage', but what can he do. French pet names are weird.

John hisses and rolls his eyes."Oh, fuck off."

"Chaser Schuyler just inaugurated the game!" Theodosia Prevost, a Ravenclaw and the commentator, exclaims. "10 points for Ravenclaw! Slytherin's Chasers can't seem to get ahold of the Quaffle-- there it is! Green got it!" Alexander is vibrating with energy, hoping Aaron's team gets points and goes back on track. "10 points for Slytherin: they're tied!"

"Let Ravenclaw win for once, mon Dieu;" Gilbert grumbles, biting into the skin of his thumb. He's jiggling his leg while Hercules rubs his back, and it's all too domestic for it to be in the middle of the bleachers.

Alexander watches the game unfold, focusing on how Aaron scans the field, looking for the Snitch; it's too early in the game for it to appear, but he's alert. One of the Slytherin Beaters send a Bludger towards one of the Chasers of the opposite team; Angelica gets it right in the stomach. Her broosmtick moves in all directions and she heaves, but she shakes her head and goes back to work.

"Jesus Christ," Hercules murmurs, and Alexander nods; this game is violent.

After a long twenty minutes of watching Ravenclaw make thirty more points and Slytherin come back with ten, Ravenclaw has forty points and Slytherin twenty. By when they're both at fifty, Aaron starts descending quick, headfirst into the ground. "Did Slytherin's Seeker see the Snitch? Ravenclaw's Seeker is following him, no, Burr pulled back! Madison's on the ground!"

"YOU DID IT!" Alexander screams, and Aaron flashes him a smile that fills him with warmth. His boyfriend just pulled a Wronsky Feint, and it _worked_! He's such an amazing seeker, while Alexander has never been interested in participating in Quidditch. Aaron always tells him it's just a school thing, but maybe he could be of help in the United States team.

Aaron looks around the field as the game drones on, looking for the Snitch. Alexander drowns out the sound of Theodosia's babbling and people's cheering and Gilbert's French, focusing on him. Aaron's skin shines under the afternoon sun, dark and beautiful. His eyes are determined, and when there's a flash of gold somewhere, Alexander watches with wide open eyes as he dives in the air towards the Snitch.

"Did Slytherin's Seeker find the Snitch? Chaser Schuyler is trying to block his way; oh, oh, it seems to have changed course! Wait, Burr's still following it!" Theodosia's voice expels excitement, and with the magic mic Alexander can figure she's jumping up and down. There's a second where everyone holds their breath, and then the Slytherins uproar in applause and yelling. "The game's over! Burr caught the Snitch!"

Alexander gets up from the bleachers, and John takes him by the wrist before he looks back. "Let me go congratulate my boyfriend," he grumbles, and John shakes his head before letting him go. He jumps towards the game field and, as everyone gets off their broomstricks, he throws himself towards Aaron.

The other man squeaks in surprise as they both fall to the grass; "You did so well!" Alexander exclaims before his lips melt against Aaron's. He moves his mouth, cranes his neck to the side so their noses don't bump. Aaron grins against his lips and once they pull away he's still smiling.

Aaron rolls his eyes. "I tried."

The Slytherin team takes Aaron in their arms and puts him on the team leader's shoulders, yelling about how they won, about how Aaron's the best. The first muggleborn to have gotten his way into Slytherin after decades, and he's making history.

Alexander doesn't get any comments as he follows them to their common room. It's chilly and the glass that shows the lake is frightening, but he manages. "Why is a Gryffindor here?" One of the men asks; he's frowning. He has an afro and stubble.

"He's Aaron's boyfriend," the keeper informs.

The man nods and Aaron goes in front of him; Alexander embraces him. The hug is bone-crushing and Aaron is all sweaty, but he couldn't care less. "I love you, Aaron."

Aaron nods and kisses his nose.

"Let's get the butterbeer!" the guy with the afro exclaims, and soon after the Slytherins are roaring as they drink and mutter about Aaron, how the mudblood made them win.

Alexander pushes an arm around Aaron's shoulder, muttering praise against his ear. He doesn't deserve to be called a mudblood, even if they're talking about him positively. He's technically a pureblood, but his lack of family hasn't made him well versed in the subject of anti-muggleborn sentiment.

When he wakes up the next day, he's got a headache, a hickey on his collar and he's in Aaron's bed. He snuggles closer to him and murmurs, "Good morning, Seeker."

Aaron wraps his leg around Alexander's and mumbles nonsense before closing his eyes again.


End file.
